Atrevimiento
by USStardis11
Summary: A veces sólo es necesario un gentil empujón en la dirección correcta


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who es propiedad e la BBC, yo sólo tomo a los personajes para escribir sin ánimo de lucro.**

"**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

**_"Cuando te acaricié, me di cuenta de que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"_** _\- Alejandro Jodorowski_

**Atrevimiento**

Hace calor, un calor agobiante y pegajoso, bueno, quizás lo pegajoso sea el pequeño charco de sangre que crece y se seca al contacto con el ardiente y arenoso suelo bajo el cuerpo de Rose mientras ella trata en vano de presionar la herida con dedos cada vez más temblorosos y viscosos. Es una situación nueva, para variar los típicos golpes en la nuca o la sien, o el pañuelo con cloroformo que se hicieron tan habituales durante sus primeros viajes con el Doctor, no es que prefiera tener un agujero de entrada y salida en el brazo, si le dieran a escoger… prefiere el cloroformo o algún dardo tranquilizante.

— ¿Rose? —y ahí está, la voz que más deseaba escuchar en las horas que estuvo tirada sobre la duna color dorado cegador, los tres soles del planeta ya no la molestan más, después de todo, hace horas que cerró los ojos, y milenios que dejó de preocuparse por las quemaduras que su piel puede presentar— Oh claro, tuve que haberlo previsto—masculló el Doctor casi con hastío, pero Rose le conocía, sabía que sólo era una fachada y que por dentro estaba muriendo de preocupación y culpa. Rose trata de separar los labios y decir algo gracioso, algún comentario irónico, pero están secos y pegados entre si.

—No hables—ordena el gallifreyano mientras gentilmente desenrosca sus dedos de alrededor de su brazo, un siseo escapa de sus labios, Rose puede sentir como esa energía, esa misteriosa aura que ya aprendió a identificar como "La Tormenta que Viene" electrifica cada minúscula partícula de polvo ubicada en las cercanías— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —es una pregunta retórica, él no espera respuesta, sólo quiere distraerse para no ir tras los seres que hirieron a su Rose.

Los eventos siguientes son sólo un borrón en la mente de Rose, recuerda la fresca bienvenida de la TARDIS, la suavidad de la lana del suéter del Doctor presionada contra su mejilla, sus labios frescos sobre su frente febril, la suavidad de una de las camas de la enfermería bajo su piel y el siseo de algún dispositivo médico contra su cuello.

Cuando finalmente, tras lo que le parecieron siglos, abre los ojos , se ve en su habitación, su piel parece una estufa, irradiando todo el calor absorbido, sólo la cubre uno de sus pijamas más ligeros, shorts y una camiseta vieja. Su garganta ya no está rasposa y sus ojos no arden por la resequedad. Rose gira la cabeza y observa al Doctor con el rostro entre las manos, su chaqueta de cuero está tirada a los pies de la cama y sin ella luce terriblemente pequeño y frágil.

— ¿Doctor? —llama, no quiere verlo así, no es justo, no es su culpa, fue ella quien se quedo atrás maravillada por el desierto de polvo de oro.

— ¿Rose? —el Doctor salta de la silla y en segundo esta a su lado, su mano se cierra sobre las de ella y su sien se contrae con preocupación—. Aun estas hirviendo.

—Y tu pareces un helado—susurra Rose sonriendo débilmente, en secreto disfruta del agradable contacto con su fría piel.

—No estoy bromeando—gruñe el Doctor separando sus manos— ¡Pudiste haber muerto, pude no haberte encontrado a tiempo!

Rose le deja despotricar y regañarla, no tiene energías para protestar y sabe que es en vano hacerlo. El Doctor detiene su perorata y la mira, aún más preocupado que antes, Rose nunca se queda callada cuando él asume el papel de alienígena mayor y responsable.

—Lo siento, Rose, lo siento—quiere decirle que es un idiota por gritarle mientras ella se encuentra en tan débil estado, que la culpa es sólo de él, que ella no tiene la más mínima responsabilidad en el hecho—.Trata de dormir—en cuanto gira para recoger su chaqueta e irse Rose se incorpora y le toma de la mano, un silencioso "quédate" flota entre ambos.

No lo piensa más, no se detiene a regodearse en la culpa y la oscuridad, se deja llevar por lo que cree es egoísmo, la quiere para él, en esos momentos no le importa arrastrarla a su lado, su oscuro pasado es algo que viene con él y que ella puede superar, algo que ella puede curar, en unas horas quizás lamente lo que está por hacer, quizás se castigue a si mismo por ser un maldito y sucio alienígena, pero por ahora, con la pasión que le caracteriza se desviste y abraza a Rose por la espalda, no quiere dejarla ir, no quiere que se aparte de su lado, es suya y lo demostrará a quien se atreva a decir lo contrario.

Rose ronronea contenta, gira lentamente y acaricia con la nariz el pecho del Doctor, era esto lo que faltaba en su vida, los viajes, el universo eran un valioso agregado, lo que su corazón anhelaba era al Doctor.

Mientras rompe el pijama con el que, por modestia y respeto vistió a Rose, mientras acaricia cada centímetro de ardiente piel el Doctor no cabe en si de dicha, de gozo, de amor por esa joven que no teme a su pasado, que le enfrenta a pesar de saberle capaz de las cosas más terribles, ella le conoce y no huye de él, le ve como el merecedor de su amor, el ganador de su corazón. Mientras tenga a Rose puede perder el universo y el tiempo mismo, puede perderlo todo y no lamentarlo, porque así, junto a Rose, es como quiere permanecer por siempre.


End file.
